Saa/Befunde
Befunde * Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 17. Mai 2015) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'2 Background' ::*2.1 Web Services (S. 9): Seite 9 – vollständig :::*2.1.1 Key Benefits of Web Services (S. 10): Seite 10 – vollständig :::*2.1.2 Roles in the Web Services Architecture (S. 10-11): Seite 11 :::*2.1.3 Functional Standards of Web Services (S. 11-13): Seite 12 ::*2.2 Devices Proile for Web Services :::*2.2.1 The Underlying Protocols of DPWS (S. 13-15): Seite 15 ::*2.3 Semantic Web (S. 15-16): Seiten 15, 16 – vollständig (wörtlich) ::*2.4 Semantic Web Services (S. 16-17): Seiten 16, 17 – (wörtlich) :::*2.4.1 Why Semantic Web Services? (S. 17-19): Seiten 17, 18, 19 – vollständig :::*2.4.2 Semantic Web Services Description Frameworks (S. 20-23): Seiten 20, 21, 22, 23 ::*2.5 General Device Communication Protocols :::*2.5.1 Universal Plug and Play (S. 23-24): Seiten 23, 24 – vollständig :::*2.5.2 Jini (S. 24-25): Seiten 24, 25 – vollständig :::*2.5.3 SLP (S. 25-26): Seiten 25, 26 – vollständig :::*2.5.4 Bluetooth SDP (S. 26): Seite 26 – vollständig ::*2.6 Medical Device Communication Protocols :::*2.6.1 HL7 Standards (S. 27-28): Seite 28 :::*2.6.2 DICOM (S. 28-29): Seite 29 :::*2.6.5 CEN/ISO/IEEE 11073 (S. 30-31): Seiten 30, 31 – (exkl. Abb.) :::*2.6.7 EDI (S. 32): Seite 32 – vollständig ::*2.7 ICT Infrastructure in the Hospitals and Clinical Environments (S. 32-33): Seite 33 ::*2.8 e-Health :::*2.8.4 What is e-Healthcare (S. 37): Seite 37 :*'3 Related Work' ::*3.1 Evaluation Criteria (S. 41-43): Seiten 41, 42, 43 – vollständig ::*3.2 HYDRA (S. 43): Seite 43 – vollständig :::*3.2.1 Software Architecture of HYDRA (S. 44-45): Seite 44, 45 :::*3.2.3 Conclusion (S. 46-47): Seite 46 ::*3.3 SODA (S. 47): Seite 47 :::*3.3.1 The SODA Ecosystem (S. 48): Seite 48 ::*3.4 Task Computing (S. 50-51): Seiten 50, 51 – (wörtlich) :::*3.4.1 Task Computing Architecture (S. 51-52): Seiten 51, 52 – vollständig :::*3.4.2 Conclusion (S. 52-53): Seiten 52, 53 – vollständig ::*3.5 Gaia (S. 53): Seite 53 – vollständig :::*3.5.1 Gaia Architecture (S. 53-55): Seite 53, 54, 55 – vollständig :::*3.5.2 Conclusion (S. 55-56): Seiten 55, 56 – vollständig ::*3.6 SCALLOPS :::*3.6.2 Healthcare Scenario of SCALLOPS (S. 57-58): Seiten 57, 58 – (wörtlich) (exkl. Abb.) :::*3.6.3 Conclusion (S. 58-59): Seite 58 :*'6 Semantic Medical Device Discovery Protocol' ::*6.5 Overall Analysis of SMDPP :::*6.5.1 Performance Evaluation (S. 96-98): Seite 97 :::*6.5.2 Comparative Analysis (S. 98): Seite 98 – vollständig :*'7 Implementation' ::*7.5 Software Tools/IDEs :::*7.5.3 Protégé (S. 106): Seite 106 – vollständig :*'8 Experimental Evaluation' ::*8.1 Testbed Medical Devices :::*8.1.2 Pulse Oximeter - Masimo Rainbow (S. 107-108): Seite 107 :::*8.1.7 Digital Blood Pressure Monitor - A&D Medical UA-767PC (S. 111): Seite 111. Herausragende Quellen * Vazquez (2007): Es gibt sehr umfangreiche Übernahmen aus einer in Bilbao angefertigten Dissertation, die nirgends in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt wird. Die Übernahmen umfassen auch einige Abbildungen sowie die Ergebnisse einiger Analysen, siehe dafür z.B. Fragment 056 01. * Cabral et al. (2004): Dieser Konferenzbeitrag wird in der untersuchten Arbeit einmal auf Seite 9 als Quelle eines korrekt ausgewiesenen Zitates erwähnt, nicht jedoch auf den zahlreichen anderen Seiten, auf denen wörtlich aus dieser Quelle übernommen wurde. * Wikipedia - Electronic Data Interchange (2006): Es gibt auch eine substantielle Übernahme aus der Wikipedia, die jedoch ungenannt bleibt. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 018 01: Eine ganzseitige Übernahme ohne Nennung der Quelle. Der Text wird inklusive einer Abbildung wörtlich übernommen, wobei an einer Stelle eine Anpassung an die Thematik der untersuchten Arbeit erfolgt. Auch die Folgeseite ist komplett übernommen: Fragment 019 01. * Fragment 023 08, Fragment 024 01, Fragment 025 01, Fragment 026 01: Die Quelle Bishaj (2007) wird am Anfang des Kapitels 2.5 erwähnt, ohne jedoch deutlich zu machen, dass das gesamte Kapitel aus ihr übernommen wurde. Andere Beobachtungen * Auf der dritten Seite der Dissertation findet sich eine "Eidesstattliche Versicherung". Dort heißt es: "Hiermit versichere ich an Eides statt, dass ich die vorliegende Arbeit selbständig und ohne Benutzung anderer als der angegebenen Hilfsmittel angefertigt habe. Die aus anderen Quellen oder indirekt übernommenen Daten und Konzepte sind unter Angabe der Quelle gekennzeichnet." * Der auf der zweiten Seite genannte "Wiss. Begleiter" der Dissertation, PD Dr. Matthias Klusch, ist auch Autor der Quellen Klusch (2006a), Klusch (2006b) und Klusch (2008). Möglicherweise hätten ihm daher die Textparallelen auffallen können. * Die wohl relevante Promotionsordnung findet man hier. ** § 7 Abs. 1 Satz 4 besagt: "Die Betreuerin/Der Betreuer der Doktorandin/des Doktoranden soll zur/zum Berichterstattenden bestellt werden." Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 17. Mai 2015. Kategorie:Saa Kategorie:Befunde